When page objects (hereinafter referred to as “objects”) of an electronic document or the like that is constituted by a plurality of pages are printed using a driver or the like, there is a technology for configuring a setting, such as 2-in-1 (printing of two pages on one sheet) or 4-in-1, for the entire document. Also, with respect to a document for which the aggregation setting such as 2-in-1 or 4-in-1 is configured, it is possible to return the setting to the initial state of, for example, 1-in-1.
However, operations to realize this have to be executed by, for example, a user selecting a menu while operating the driver, and are thus complicated.
In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-294857 proposes a technology for manipulating an object by operations of a user using a multi-touch UI that can recognize touching of a plurality of fingers. In the invention of this Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-294857, processing on objects is assigned to multi-touch gestures in which at least one finger is fixed on the object and another finger is moved.
However, in the conventional method, it is not taken into consideration to display a document for which an aggregation setting such as 2-in-1 or 4-in-1 is configured and to change the aggregation setting for the displayed document by an operation using the multi-touch UI.